Mas allá de la Muerte
by MoonTL Uchiha
Summary: Su corazón latía alocadamente cada vez que recordaba aquella fotografía. ¿Cómo era posible que con aquella foto no pudiera sacarla de sus pensamientos? Solo la había mirado un par de segundos y estaba grabada perfectamente en su mente. Se había enamorado. Solo quería estar junto a ella. 100% NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

******Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto-sama** :D

**si fuera mio, Habria mucho Naruhina, sasusaku y un itachi vivo en mi habitacion O_O**

* * *

**Más allá de la muerte.**

_Su corazón latía alocadamente cada vez que recordaba aquella fotografía. ¿Cómo era posible que con aquella foto no pudiera sacarla de sus pensamientos? Solo la había mirado un par de segundos y estaba grabada perfectamente en su mente. Se había enamorado._

**_Advertencia:_**

_Es 100% Naruhina, Basada en mi imaginación: un amor prohibido e irreal. (por lo que puede pareserles raro algunos este caso)_

* * *

Su corazón latía alocadamente cada vez que recordaba aquella fotografía. ¿Cómo era posible que con aquella foto no pudiera sacarla de sus pensamientos? Solo la había mirado un par de segundos y estaba grabada perfectamente en su mente. Sus hermosos cabellos negros y aquella mirada tan tierna e inocente, con esos hermosos ojos perlados. Era tan hermosa. Sin mencionar esos labios rosados que lo incitaban a besarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no. No podía besar una fotografía enmarcada. Sobre todo si esa foto se encontraba en casa de su amigo. Lo mirarían como un demente. Y no podía darse el lujo de ser etiquetado así. Besar el retrato de una desconocida, no era bien visto.

Había llegado hace algunas semanas. Su familia había decidido mudarse a aquella ciudad.

* * *

_Llevaba apenas una semana cuando los maestros decidieron que era momento de un trabajo en parejas. Esperaba que le tocara con alguna chica linda, y para su mala suerte, le había tocado con un tipo engreído y frívolo. Todo lo opuesto a él. Andaba por ahí, creyéndose la gran cosa. Patético. _

_Y así fue como conoció su retrato. Caminaba rumbo a casa de su amigo, solo ese idiota se quedaba sin combustible a mitad del camino. Ahora debían caminar. Lo que esperaba es que hubiera algún silencio incomodo, pero ni eso._

_-Todo esto es tú culpa, como se te ocurre pensar que ese tanque duraría._

_-No tenía idea, mi hermano tomo el coche anoche. Pensé que había llenado el tanque. dobe-. Le llamo_

_-teme-. Replico_

_Discutieron todo el camino, sin cambiar mucho aquellas palabras. Quizás el moreno tenía razón y su hermano había olvidado llenar el tanque. No pasó mucho tiempo, y apenas dieron un paso dentro de la casa, lo supieron. _

_-Sasuke chan, estas en casa-. Hablo un chico de cabellos negros con una coleta-. Pensé que te llevaría más tiempo_

_-Hmph-. Bufo Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos-. Así que lo hiciste a propósito_

_-Hmp-. Lo imito el mayor-. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que encontrar una manera de vengarme, por haberme dejado sin combustible, y todo con una chica en el auto-. Respondió con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del menor-. Quede como un perdedor. Fue vergonzoso._

_-Hmph. ya lo eras mucho antes-. Se defendió Sasuke, sonriendo vencedor._

_Estuvo a punto de responder, cuando una mujer se presentó delante de ellos. Tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos del mismo color._

_-Basta chicos-. Los regaño, colocando sus manos en las caderas. Miro al mayor-. Itachi, no debiste hacer eso sabiendo que Sasuke traería un amigo a casa. _

_-Hmph_

_-Y Sasuke deberías checar el tanque de gasolina antes y después de usarlo. Disculpa a mis Hijos. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki_

_-Sasuke chan, porque no nos avisaste que nos presentarías a tu nuevo novio._

_-BAKA!_

_-Basta Itachi-. Lo reprendió mikoto-. Porque no me ayudas a prepararles algo. Estoy segura que han caminado mucho. Y después iras por el auto._

_-Estaremos en mi habitación-. Aviso Sasuke, al verlos desaparecer por la cocina._

_-Dejen la puerta abierta-. Grito Itachi, para terminar con una gran carcajada. Ambos habían entendido las indirectas._

_Después de ese vergonzoso acontecimiento, subieron sin dirigir alguna palabra. Al entrar a la habitación sus ojos pasearon apenas algunos segundos por la habitación, cuando la noto. Aquella fotografía enmarcada en el buro de su compañero. No podía despegar la vista de aquella hermosa foto, hasta que Sasuke lo llamo, prácticamente le grito._

* * *

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, y al mismo instante que la idea venía a su mente, su corazón se partió. Como es que no lo había pensado. Porque otra razón Sasuke tendría la foto de una chica en su habitación, debía ser su novia.

Se sentía avergonzado, qué pensaría de el al preguntarle aquello. Se habían vuelto una especie de amigos y el decirle que su novia le había gustado, simplemente no podía. Sin embargo necesitaba preguntarle, sacarse de la duda. Quizás resultaba ser una ex novia que ahora lo odiaba pero él seguía obsesionado con ella. Quería pensar que tenía alguna esperanza.

-teme-. Lo llamo el rubio, Sasuke lo miro-. ¿Tienes novia? -. Pregunto

Sasuke escupió el líquido que tenía en la boca y lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, el rostro crispado y algo asustado. Naruto tardo en comprender sus palabras.

-No es lo que piensas usurantonkachi-. Grito, tratando de reparar su error.- Me refería a que… el día que hicimos el trabajo, había una foto de una chica en tu habitación.

-¿Que con eso? -. cuestiono sasuke un poco mas calmado.

-Ella es tu novia

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-. Cuestiono, regresando a su compostura. Encarno una ceja a la espera de una después.

Naruto lo pensó algunos segundos, si resultaba ser su novia sasuke lo odiaría, por tal razón no podia decirle que le habia gustado. Suspiro y dijo

-Porque mi hermanita me lo ha preguntado-. Mintió

El azabache lo miro con recelo durante algunos segundos

-Dile a tu hermana que no me interesa-. Aclaro sasuke -. Es muy chica para mí.

-¡BAKA!-. Chillo Naruto, sumamente ofendido-. Crees que no lo sé, y además ni pienses que te dejaría acercarte a ella. Olvídate.

-Hpmh

El silencio duro apenas unos segundos e insistió. Después de la vergüenza que pasara, no lo dejaría así.

-¿y bien?

-Ella no es mi novia-. Respondió Sasuke en un suspiro, jugando con la comida de su plato. Naruto sintió un gran alivio hasta que Sasuke continuo.- Era mi hermanita Hinata

-¿Era?-. Cuestiono Naruto, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Porque hablas en ella en pasado?

-porque ella…-. El azabache bajo la mirada, para tomar aire, y el corazón de Naruto se desboco al escuchar el final-… está muerta

La respuesta de su amigo le había caído como un balde de agua. No esperaba aquello. Ahora daría cualquier cosa porque fuera lo contrario y fuera su novia. Pero no, ella estaba muerta. Se había enamorado-

Sasuke le conto lo que había sucedido con ella, que hace algunos meses había fallecido en un accidente. Desde que conocía a Sasuke, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de alguien de aquella manera. Pero era de esperarse, después de todo formo parte de su familia. Aquella chica de ojos perlados. Hablaba de ella de una manera única y sumamente especial. Le conto todo sobre ella, y eso no hizo más que el rubio adquiriera más interés por ella.

Al darse cuenta de que habia hablado de mas, Sasuke decidió callarse. Llevaban dos horas hablando después del almuerzo.

-Sasuke…-. Musito Naruto, atrayendo la atención del moreno-. llévame a su tumba-. pidio

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Sasuke sobresaltado. Jamás se esperó aquella petición.

Después de un par de clases más, Naruto logro convencerlo. Por lo que después de la escuela se dirigieron al cementerio. El corazón del rubio estuvo alterado en todo el trayecto, la tristeza que lo invadía era enorme. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de romper en llanto.

Caminaron por el cementerio y entraron a aquella pequeña propiedad que tenían en el cementerio, era un espacio privado. El cuidador, saludo al Uchiha y el simplemente asintió. Sasuke camino un poco, mirando las tumbas de sus abuelos. Naruto leía los nombres, buscando el de ella, esperanzado de que fuera mentira. Sus esperanzas de desvanecieron al ver que el azabache de detuvo.

-es esta-. Musito sasuke

**Hinata Uchiha.**

Leyó el nombre tantas veces, negándose a creerlo. Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas enfrente de la tumba, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. Una lagrima resbalo del rostro del rubio, pasando desapercibido por su amigo. Sasuke simplemente no entendía su comportamiento. Naruto estaba impresionado, y desde que lo había conocido, jamás había estado en silencio por tanto tiempo

-dime-. Hablo Sasuke, atrayendo la atención del rubio, que había permanecido estático en la misma posición-, ¿porque tanto interés en conocerla?

La pregunta no le sorprendió al rubio. Sabía que en algún momento su amigo tendría curiosidad.

-no es nada en especial-. Respondió Naruto, después de unos segundos. Se levantó-. Es solo que hablaste de ella de una manera tan especial que quise conocerla.

-eres raro

Naruto rio sin ganas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola chicos&chicas!**

**Hace tiempo que no actualizo, tengo algo abandonada mis otras historias, no desesperen aun busco un buen final :)**

**Esta historia ocurrio en un momento de inspiración y aproveche. por lo que comente al principio,quizaas a algunos les paresca raro**

**¿como es que Naru chan se enamoro de Hinata, estando muerta? Yo tambien me lo pregunto, pero despues pense... HAY TODO TIPO DE AMOR**

**y porque no un amor asi? por lo que este fue el resultado :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten, no pienso hacer mas de dos o tres capítulos.**

**(two-shot o three-shot) jejejeje****  
**

**La verdad es que me dio tristeza escribirla. amo el NaruHina tanto como el SasuSaku! 3 :3**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Me gustaria saber su opinion**

**¿Que les pareció? L****o amaron, lo odiaron, lloraron, no estuvo tan bueno :S**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Atte: MoonTL Uchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

******Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto-sama** :D

**si fuera mio, Habria mucho Naruhina, sasusaku y un itachi vivo en mi habitación O_O**

* * *

**Más allá de la muerte.**

_Su corazón latía alocadamente cada vez que recordaba aquella fotografía. ¿Cómo era posible que con aquella foto no pudiera sacarla de sus pensamientos? Solo la había mirado un par de segundos y estaba grabada perfectamente en su mente. Se había enamorado._

**_Advertencia:_**

_Es 100% Naruhina, Basada en mi imaginación: un amor prohibido e irreal. (por lo que puede pareserles raro algunos este caso)_

* * *

_**MAS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE**_

Había pasado algunos meses desde entonces y no había día que él no la visitara. Se sentaba junto a su tumba y le platicaba por horas. Sabía que no tendría respuesta sus preguntas, pero al sentir que el viento acariciaba su rostro, la sentía tan presente. Si las personas se enteraran, lo tomarían por un loco, pero a él que le importaba. Se sentía bien estando junto a su tumba.

Al terminar la escuela, un día como cualquiera. Subió a su auto y manejo hasta aquel cementerio. Al llegar, saludo al cuidador, él le respondió con una sonrisa. Aquel hombre entendía al rubio, la alguna vez se había enamorado.

-sabes-. Comento después de un rato de silencio-, hoy me entere que mi hermanita se enamoró de Sasuke-. Dijo Naruto, acariciando la tumba, después de algunos minutos-. No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es un idiota si no se da una pequeña pausa-. Aunque creo que es preferible que no lo haga, ella es mi hermanita. No sé si quiera que Sasuke sea mi cuñado. Si aun estuvieras Hina, serias cómplice se saku chan, estoy seguro de que hubieran sido grandes amigas.

-Hinata-. Le llamo, posicionándose frente a la tumba-, esto será raro, pero no pasa día que no piense en que pasaría si estuvieras aquí-. Confeso mientras con la punta del dedo remarcaba cada letra de su nombre-. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y si, quizás este loco, pero me he enamorado perdidamente de ti. Es por eso que te peguntare… si tú ¿quieres ser mi novia.?

El viento movió sus cabellos amarillos, y el silencio era tal que podía escuchar al aire soplar en su oído.

-Tomare eso como un sí-. Sonrió cuando el viento ceso-. Te quiero.

...

...

...

-Buenos días Hinata-. Chillo el rubio antes de llegar hasta ella-. Hoy estoy súper feliz, he soñado contigo y ha sido el mejor de los sueños-. Declaro sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro-. Te vi, estabas junto a mí, y parecías feliz, el que seamos novios. Lo sé porque cuando me acerque a ti me sonreíste y después te sonrojaste cuando trate de besarte-. Dijo sin querer evitar que en su mente las imágenes pasaran-. Casi lo logro de no ser por mi madre quien me despertó.

Quizás estoy enloqueciendo, pero no me importa. Estoy feliz.

.

.

.

-Hoy cumplimos un año de novios. Feliz aniversario Hinata, te amo-. Declaro, mientras colocaba aquel ramo de rosas blancas-. Espero que te gusten las flores, he averiguado con Sasuke. Creo que empieza a sospechar cada vez que me atrevo a preguntar sobre ti-. Suspiro-. No me sorprendería que lo supiera. Tu familia y yo somos los únicos que te visitamos y según ellos, son los únicos. Se le hace extraño ver diferentes tipos de flores. El cuidador es mi cómplice.

-lamento no haber venido estos últimos dos días-. Se disculpo el rubio, mientras tocaba la lápida. Su rostro era vacío, sin ninguna sonrisa con la que siempre le saludaba-. Pronto me iré, mi padre quiere que empiece hacerme cargo de las empresas en Tokio. Estaré ausente por un año. La verdad es que no quiero irme y dejarte, pero debo hacerlo. No estoy rompiendo contigo, jamás lo haría. Será un amor a distancia-. Rio sin ganas-. Sasuke me descubrió mirando tu foto, y entonces me la ha regalado. Eres muy hermosa .Te prometo venir a visitarte antes del año.

.

.

.

_Dos años después._

-Hola Hina chan-. Saludo, mientras depositaba un ramo de rosas blancas en su tumba-. Acabo de llegar y he venido inmediatamente-. Comento, mientras sus hermosos ojos azules se cristalizaban. Cayo rendido delante de su tumba, tomo el pasto entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata-. Se disculpó, de sus labios empezaron a salir constantes sollozos-. No sabes cuánto… lo siento. Sé que te lo prometí. Pero ocurrieron demasiadas cosas que… me fueron imposibles-. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y calmarse-. Sabes, mi padre está enfermo y tuve que quedarme a cargo durante más tiempo.

El viento soplo lentamente calmándolo. Respiro profundamente, regalándole una triste sonrisa. Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que continuara.

- Sasuke, tu hermano está saliendo con mi hermanita Sakura-. Hablo, ya más calmado-. Me han visitado hace algunos meses en Tokio, para darme la noticia. Sasuke se sentía mal al no decirme y Sakura no era la excepción-. Explico, mientras se sentaba-. Él es mi mejor amigo y ella mi hermanita. Debo confesarte que al principio no me gustó la idea, tuve algo de envidia por ellos. Él está con ella, Sakura está viva y tú…-. La voz se le quebró, no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, le dolía en lo mas profundo-, no puedes estar conmigo.

- Debo admitir que odio aquella idea, tú sabes que soy un hermano celoso-. Rio sin ganas, sus ojiazules se fijaron en su nombre-, sin embargo… no puedo impedírselos. Y aunque lo hiciera, no lo harían. Creo que su destino estaba escrito, al igual que el de nosotros, sin embargo… algo salió mal. No pierdo la esperanza de estar juntos-. Susurro.

El bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a vibran constantemente. Suspiro mientras lo sacaba del pantalón, miro la pantalla y sonrió.

-Mira, son ellos. Me están buscando-. Dijo, mientras ignoraba la llamada. Pasaron unos segundos para que sonara nuevamente-. Sasuke es impaciente, debes saberlo, y Sakura… tal para cual. Vendré mañana mi amor.

.

.

.

-perdóname-. Pido, al momento que llegaba hasta su tumba-. Últimamente fallo a mis promesas-. Admitió con la mirada baja, se sentía tan avergonzado-. Sé que te dije que regresaría y ha pasado una semana.

-La verdad es que no podía llegar y decirte lo siguiente-. Dijo, mientras tomaba el mismo lugar que siempre-. Lo estuve pensando mucho. Te juro que no quiero hacerlo-. Su voz era un susurro inaudible, le estaba costando mucho-. Mi padre está mal, dice que esta pronto de partir. Creo que es algo dramático, el doctor ha dicho que ha mejorado.

Hizo una pausa.

-Ahora se la razón… mi madre me la ha dicho-. Continuo, mirando al cielo-, dice que ya soy un hombre tengo veinte cuatro año y no me ha conocido ni una novia. ¡Tú sabes la razón por la cual no le he dicho sobre lo nuestro! Perdóname por eso.

-Mi padre me ha presentado algunas chicas-. Comento después de un rato-, son lindas y ó-. Pero yo te amo Hinata. Jamás lo entendería y no te ofendas… pero me encerarían en un manicomio.

-él quiere que me case y que tenga hijos…-. Su voz era un murmuro, que se perdía entre el viento. La noche empezaba a caer más rápido de lo normal, una nube negra tapaba el sol. Llevaba ya tres horas ahí.

- Hinata, yo no pienso en ninguna otra mujer como pienso en ti-. Confeso, mientras se acurrucaba junto a la tumba-. Si quizás suene y sea algo pervertido a veces pero te amo. Sigo siendo virgen por eso-. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

-Creo que no hace falta que te explique. Tú sabes lo que debo de hacer. Te amo y siempre te amare-. El viento soplo más fuerte, y el sonrió-. Eso es algo que te puedo jurar. Nos veremos pronto… Hinata.

Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando el viento soplo más fuerte, rompiendo con la lluvia. El rubio volvió la vista hacia su tumba, mirándola. Él sabía que ella estaba enterada de sus decisiones. Pero era algo que él tenía que hacer. Era necesario.

.

.

.

-Es raro venir después de tantos años. Pero después de lo sucedido. No habido día que no te piense. Se lo prometí a Sakura chan y a Sasuke, después de que intentara quitarme la vida, sufrieron mucho por mí y sé que tu también-. Hizo una pausa, sin poder evitar empezar a llorar, al recordar aquel momento que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte-. Porque tú me detuviste… estoy seguro por eso. Vi tu rostro cuando estaba en el hospital y te suplique perdón. No quería que lloraras por mis estupideces. ¡Solo quería estar junto a ti, como debió ser!, pero tú me dices que aún no es el momento. Me dijiste adiós después de aquel beso con el que siempre sueño. Ahora he cumplido con lo que me pediste, porque me prometiste que estaríamos juntos algún día. Y sé que no mentías-. Negó con la cabeza, repetidas veces-, tú no lo harías, lo vi en tus hermosos ojos.

-me he casado, con una buena mujer que sabe que hay un amor que no olvido. La quiero por eso, a veces tenemos problemas-, admitió, al momento que dejaba escapar un suspiro-, pero me ama más de lo que merezco. Creo que no soy suficiente para ella por no corresponderle. Aun así he tratado de olvidarte hasta el día que nos encontremos, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente.

-tengo una pequeña, es una niña hermosa… sé que no debería, pero sigo pensando en ti, en nosotros, como hubiera sido mi vida contigo. Nuestros hijos hubieran sacados tus ojos y tu cabello. Me siento mal al pensar así… sin embargo no puedo evitarlo.

-tratare de hacerlos feliz y esperare con ansias el día que nos reunamos-. Sonrio-. No pienses que te olvidare, porque no será así. Te amo Hinata.

.

.

.

Estoy al borde de la muerte, puedo sentirlo, porque te veo al final del camino. Debería sentirme triste, pero no es así, te veo y mi corazón se altera como no tienes idea. Ha llegado el día y estoy muy feliz de verte. Sabía que en esta vida no te tendría, pero en la eternidad sí. Me veo a mí mismo, reflejado en tus perlados ojos. Mi rostro es el de un adolecente, y tú sigues igual.

Siento como mi alma abandona mi cuerpo poco a poco. Siento tu mano tocar la mía jalándome así a ti. Y me sonríes. No tengo miedo, quizás un poco de nervioso, porque no sé qué pasara, pero después recuerdo que tú estás conmigo. Y yo estaré contigo, ya no con una fotografía, si no contigo. Mi vida pasa como una película, cierto que jamás te conocí, pero en el corazón siento lo contrario. Entonces sin miedo a que sea un sueño de los que tenía, te beso y siento tus cálidos labios. Tú me corresponder entonces sonrió. Sonrió, porque sé que ahora es eterno esto.

Los dos juntos **MAS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos! Espero que esten super bieen :D **

**Aqui dejandoles la continuación de este pequeño Two shot!**

**Sinceramente pensaba algo asi como revivirla o algo sobre natural, pero empece a escribir y bueno, pues este fue el resultado :S**

**Es El primer FINAL en un Fanfiction que hago, ( me es dificil encontrar uno adecuado :S) y me gustaría saber si les gusto el fina!?**

**Les gusto ...? no?**

**Mil gracias por esos maravilloso reviews! :D Gracias, gracias! **

**PetiichinaD'muZ**

**Dublealfa**

**crayola94**

**Fauna Athena**

**hinata uzumaki**

**sasusaku love**

**HiNaThItHa.16241**

**¿REVIEWS?**

** Atte: MOONTL UCHIHA**


End file.
